


By Any Other Name

by GhostlyGiraffe, isthishard



Series: Reylo Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Kylo's middle name is Chewbacca don't fight me on this, Leia finds out about the force bond, Mentions of Death, Romance, There is a kiss, a little bit of swearing, don't read unless you've seen The Last Jedi, not much though, so I guess that's romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGiraffe/pseuds/GhostlyGiraffe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthishard/pseuds/isthishard
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: THIS FANFICTION DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS:THE LAST JEDI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Taking place at the end of The Last Jedi (spoilers ahoy!), Rey decides to name the porg that Chewbacca basically adopted. Let's just say that Kylo's not very happy with the name…Now posted on Fanfiction.net





	By Any Other Name

The porg sat in front of Rey in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, unmoving. Next to her, Chewie looked exhausted and grim. After the attack on the rebel base on Crait, the twenty or so people that survived clambered onto the Millennium Falcon, as Rey and Chewie flew them to safety. Or whatever they could find to keep them safe for now. Rey looked to Chewie. 

“Are you going to name this Porg?” she asked. Chewie roared in response, whilst hitting the Porg off the console. 

“Guess that’s a no,” Rey muttered. 

Outside the cockpit, everything was a go. Those that survived were shouting at one another, whilst grieving the loss of their friends and colleagues. What was going to happen with the rebellion? How would they continue? 

“We need to land on a safe planet and wait,” Finn exclaimed from his position next to Rose’s sleeping body.

“No. We need to attack them head on, as soon as we can. Strike them when they least expect it, which is now,” Poe countered.

“And let the rest of the resistance die? That’s not such a good plan.” 

“Better than sitting on our asses doing nothing.”

“We won’t be doing nothing. We’ll be regrouping, and rebuilding our numbers.”

Soon, everyone who wasn’t in the cockpit (and Leia) had joined in the argument. Leia was sitting at the table in the corner, lost in her thoughts. It was then that she felt it. A hollow feeling that filled her chest, and a sharp pain that came along with it. Something that only force-sensitive people could sense. It was the same pain that she felt when Han died. This pain was telling her of her twin’s passing. Luke Skywalker was dead.

In the cockpit, Rey felt the same pain the Leia did spreading across her chest, and she instantly knew what was happening. She knew that Luke was dead. Rey turned to Chewie.

“Chewie. I need you to go check on Leia, okay? Luke,” Rey drew in a deep breath and choked back a sob. “Luke just passed away. Please, go check on Leia. I can fly this for a while.”

Chewie looked at her in understanding, and swiftly left the cockpit, closing the door on his way out, giving Rey some privacy. 

Rey turned to the unnamed Porg that was so intrigued by the Wookiee. 

“I’m going to give you a name,” she told the Porg, smiling through some tears. “I think I’ll call you Ben.” 

It was a moment later that Chewie reentered the cockpit, signaling for Rey to go outside and see Leia.

 

It was a few days after Luke had passed away when the force bond between Kylo and Rey flared up again. This time, it was when Rey was alone in the cockpit while everyone else slept. Her now constant companion in the cockpit was the incredibly excited porg, that Rey had dubbed Ben. Rey set the Falcon to auto-pilot whilst she laid back in the chair, eyes closed. Kylo looked at her, and the serenity that covered her. He waited a few moments before he spoke up.

“I didn’t think you wanted to speak to me, you know, after you slammed a door in my face.” 

Rey sat up quickly. “I would have thought by now that you realised that neither of us have control of this bond. I may not want to talk to you, but I guess I have no choice.” 

Kylo looked down at that moment, and noticed a small animal jumping around his feet. 

“That’s just Ben, he’s been infatuated with Chewie since he met him back on the island.” Rey told Kylo as she stood up. “I decided that he needed a name, and thought that you needed such a cute creature named after you to give any newcomers to the name a good first impression, before it’s ruined by meeting you.”

“You...named that… thing after me?”

“Why not? It just represents the nicer, cuter, more adorable side of you.”

“It’s degrading.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

This continued for another minute, and Kylo and Rey continued to step closer and closer together, until their faces were only centimeters away.

“Having a porg named after you is not degrading,” Rey stated before she closed the gap between her face and Kylo’s. The effect their kiss had on her was immediate. Fireworks exploded in Rey’s stomach, making her all the happier. Kylo seemed shocked by the kiss at first, but then melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Rey’s neck, bringing her closer to him, and deepening the kiss. The force seemed to rejoice at the action, creating an atmosphere that took all their worries and doubts away. Their kiss ended moments later, and Rey and Kylo touched their foreheads together.

“It’s still rather degrading.”

Rey raised her eyebrow, and started to lean back towards him when the door to the cockpit opened to show Leia.

“Hey, Rey, I think I have…” Leia trailed off. Rey and Kylo went red and sprung apart. The force bond between Rey and Kylo ended, and Kylo faded away from the scene. Leaving Rey to explain everything with Kylo’s mother. 

“General, I can explain,” Rey started, but Leia held out a finger, silencing the young jedi in her tracks.

“BEN CHEWBACCA SOLO, GET YOUR EMO ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
